ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Maurice Doreal
See UFO-Alien article: The Emerald Tablets of Thoth the Atlantean '' in 1939.]] Claude Doggins (August 25, 1902 — November 28, 1963Goodreads, Maurice Doreal) best known as Maurice Doreal, founded the Brotherhood of the White Temple,Brotherhood of the White Temple, Dr. M. Doreal, Official website a occult fraternity headquartered in .Encyclopedia, Doreal, Maurice (d. 1963) Doreal published The Emerald Tablets of Thoth the Atlantean in 1939.Brotherhood of the White Temple, The Emerald Tablets of Thoth the Atlantean (About) Background Claude Doggins was born in Sulfur Springs, Oklahoma. As a youth he became interested in Tarzan, which quickly broadened into a general interest in fantasy and science fiction literature, and by 1950 his library included some 5,000 titles. His interests also expanded to the occult. In 1929, Doreal lived in and had claimed that his astral self had been in Tibet studying esoteric knowledge for some eight years. He also claimed to have visited an occult center in the middle of Mount Shasta in northern California. Brotherhood of the White Temple In the 1930's, Doggins adopted the alias "Dr. Maurice Doreal" while organizing a . They became known as the Brotherhood of the White Temple by 1942.The Emerald Tablets of Thoth VS. Emerald Tablet – A Definitive Guide by Anyextee Doreal spent much of his time writing The Brotherhood lessons and a series of pamphlets, called the Little Temple Library, on a wide variety of occult-related topics from Atlantis to UFOs. He claimed to have gained his knowledge from his contact with the Great White Lodge of Masters, those who have passed beyond their earthly experience and now seek to guide humanity in its evolution. Mysteries of the Gobi In the 1940s, Maurice Doreal wrote a pamphlet entitled "Mysteries of the Gobi" that described a "serpent race" with "bodies like man but...heads...like a great snake" and an ability to take human form.Barkun (2003). A Culture of Conspiracy. pp.119 These creatures also appeared in Doreal's poem "The Emerald Tablets", in which he referred to Emerald Tablets written by "Thoth, an Atlantean Priest king". Barkun asserts that "in all likelihood", Doreal's ideas came from "The Shadow Kingdom", and that in turn, "The Emerald Tablets" formed the basis for David Icke's book, Children of the Matrix.Barkun (2003). A Culture of Conspiracy. pp. 120–1. Doreal's 'translation' of the tablets was used extensively by David Icke in his book on the reptilians, Children of the Matrix...Although Doreal and the others spoke of the serpent race as a confirmable historic reality, the shape-changing serpent concept can be traced back to pulp fiction author, . Headquarters Doreal prospected for a headquarters for The Brotherhood in 1946, during the height of anxieties over possible atomic war. They settled in , located in a valley enclosed by 1,500-foot mountain walls to suit their needs as a protective site. The headquarters in Sedalia was established in 1951. Residents stored goods in preparation for s. Doreal died in 1963, and the brotherhood has continued to the present using his many writings as their authoritative literature. References Resources * LibraryThing, Works by Maurice Doreal * Kossy, Donna. Kooks: A Guide to the Outer Limits of Human Belief. Portland, Ore.: Feral House, 1994. * The Emerald Tablets of Thoth VS. Emerald Tablet – A Definitive Guide * 1stmuse.com, Maurice Doreal Category:Paranormal Category:Cult leaders